johntippapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Dawes
For a while, very little was known about Zach Dawes. The little information that had been given painted a picture of a brave and noble man who was once friends with John but turned against him after seeing John's internet activities, severing their friendship by showing John's porn to his fellow students. It was believed that Zach was still around, silently observing everything that occured online. But that all changed when Zach made contact with Th3overseer and Drew... Zach in Real Life Zach is friends with Brendan Taylor, and is an atheist. For a long time it was hypothesized that Zach became disgusted with John after seeing the DeviantART page. When Zach revealed himself to the trolls and to John, the truth came with him. Zach was originally just one of John's peers, who didn't particularly like John, but also didn't know him. He was dating a girl named Margaret whom John lusted over. John didn't care that Margaret was with Zach, and kept trying to make her leave Zach for him, literally walking up to her while she was with Zach and saying "hey, what's up baby?" When this didn't work, he began to harrass Zach and Margaret's mutual friends, Kate and Jen, in hopes that they would date him. Zach had enough, and decided to teach John a lesson. He approached John and offered to be his friend. John eagerly accepted, and invited Zach to his house and showed him Burnig Haert and his other internet activities. Zach was shocked, and "couldn't beleive how stupid he was there, he was even worse than he was in school." Zach kept a watchful eye over John's internet activity, awaiting an oppurtunity to begin his coup. The oppurtunity arrived when Sexyaeriscat hacked John's account and publically posted John's porn, the two most notable being a homoerotic piece of Leo art, and a messy blowjob picture of Aeris. Zach showed these pictures, and gave context as to what John's relationship to the pictures was, to Margaret, Jen, and Kate. John actually beleived that Zach was Sexyaeriscat in the first place, when in fact she was one of Th3overseer's real-life friends. Having put John in his place for the time being, Zach mostly left John alone, but he never stopped watching in amusement as Th3overseer and Drew made John's internet life a living hell. Worth mentioning is that most times that John switched accounts, it was up to the trolls to rediscover his new identity, which Zach easily did by himself, without their help. Years after this humiliation, in 2013, Zach made his triumphant return. Having witnessed John lusting after a girl at new school named Amy Kobayashi, Zach came up with a plan. He looked through the local yellow pages and called Amy, and let her know about John's accounts, slamming the door shut on any chance John ever had of being with Amy. A bit later, Zach anonymously sent John an email loaded with trojans and malware, and claimed it contained amazing VGcats porn. When John downloaded it, his computer was bricked. Zach called hours later and casually asked John how his computer was. When John answered, Zach offered to come on down and fix it for a modest fee. Zach seemingly kept his word, but what John didn't know was that Zach surrepticiously jotted down John's password, and hijacked his account upon returning home. He then demanded John pay him $50 for the password back, and while John fumbled around trying to gather the money Zach happily shared every embarrasing personal detail he knew about John to Th3overseer and Drew. John eventually paid Zach, and Zach summarily closed John's account anyways. As of right now, he is still online, watching, keeping a noble vigil against the forces of John. The Troll Account During a period of time where no one knew Zach was on DeviantART, a bizzarley successful bit of trolling occured. Imposter accounts of Zach as well as Brendan Taylor were created. The schtick behind these accounts were that they claimed to be the legitimate accounts John's hated enemies, and threatened to expose John's offensive literature to his parents/Kate/the school faculty unless John performed embarrasing acts. Because no one actually knew what the two looked like, their icons were represented by photos of two noteworthy Chris-Chan trolls. While John knew that the Brendan account's icon obviously wasn't him, he actually did believe Zach's icon was instead a photo of Zach's older brother. When another photo of the same dude was posted as his web ID, John simply beleived it was the real Zach. Zach later confirmed that the photo used did bare a passing resemblance to himself and his brother. The Brendan account had more success with blackmailing John, while the Zach account just provided moral support. They finally pushed John to closing his account when they ordered him to write a piece of gay erotica featuring him and Leo. With the success, the Brendan account was also closed, but Zach remained. The real Zach later praised the account and gave his blessing to trolls to countinue using it. The Troll Account and John After his obligatory four-or-so month hiatus from the internet, John returned with a brand new account. Hilariously, this new account would never have been found if John hadn't immediatley left a verbal threat on Zach's page. The Zach account remained relatively silent for a long while, before making a fairly innocuous comment about how he is screencapping everything John says. John called him a fag. Zach responded by saying he wasn't gay because he had fucked Kate. John... didn't like this. With the new knowledge that he could invoke a temper tantrum in John by talking about fucking John's crushes, he turned to the next logical target; Veronica. He initially drew John's ire by leaving flirty comments on Veronica's page, to which she flirted back. Nothing came of these comments, because despite John's claims, Veronica isn't a whore. However, after a long bit of dealing with John's extreme sexism, as well as other fun character traits, Veronica began to withdraw from John, preferring Zach's company. When John began accusing her of being a cheating whore for being Zach's friend, in the middle of a chatroom where he had just had adulterous cybersex with Leo, Veronica angrily broke up to be with Zach. John was mildly irritated, and went back to furiously masturbating to a fictional gay cat. Zach, however, refused to let John get away with his mistreatment of Veronica, and contracted a hit on Leo with none other than Veronica's older brother, Th3overseer. Johntipmaster For a very long time, Zach was speculated to have been the man behind the short-lived John imposter: Johntipmaster. The account went inactive before this theory could be confirmed, but when Zach made his own account later, he confirmed this had been his attempt at irritating John. Zach in Burnig Haert Zach first appeared in Burnig Haert 2, near the end chapters. He wasn't really much of a character, his only trait being a small introduction written by John. This incarnation of Zach was promptly killed off, and only served to make John look petty. Zach returned in Burnig Haert 3, this time with a twist. John actually portrayed him as straight. This is probably because the Zach account was pretty blatantly womanizing in front of John rather than any respect between the two. Regardless of his sexual orientation, Zach still works for the almost entirely gay anti-John hate group, spearheaded by Liquid. Zach didn't do to much, until the super duper gay chapter 8 where it is revealed that Veronica was actually in a commited relationship with Zach, and was serving as a spy for him. Zach then appears in the flesh to provide military support against John. John escapes the trap by utilizing some truly terrible Deus Ex Machina, though he briefly stops fleeing for his life just in time to take a petty potshot at Veronica, killing her instantly. John actually writes in the detail that Zach powerlessly witnesses the entire thing unfold, seemingly out of a spiteful need to cause Zach's John-controlled avatar pain. This detail shows that John does in fact understand the concept of love, and at the same time shows that to him, love is just a tool to torture his enemies with. Zach, being a nice guy, doesn't find this funny, and reminds John that he has the power with his screencaps. John backpedals and announces that he only hit Veronica's arm and that she'll be back in another chapter. Zach decided this wasn't good enough, and managed to obtain a promise that both Veronica and himself won't be killed off. Zach has since stepped into the role of primary antagonist of Burnig Haert, after the death of Liquid. Zach is (unintentionally) displayed as being a compassionate new leader, admitting that he wants to kill John for hurting his beloved Veronica, but sparing his life until higher justice can be served. This backfires when a random Mass Effect character that Th3overseer forced John to include breaks through the wall and helps John escape. Zach sends Drake Catord after John, while he and Veronica jump in a helicopter and fly off into the sunset. This was all rendered non-canon, however, as John has now rebooted the series, and seems to be building up to Zach being the primary antagonist once more.